Therapy Secessions Continued
by LeagueofShadowsdarkartemis
Summary: Disordered didnt really leave us with that much of the Therapy Secessions for Wally and Artemis. It was almost suspenseful :  So i have continued it digging in to the inner Waltermis that was Wally and Artemis's  seperate  Therapy Secessions R&R Plz! :


"So Wally is the one you care about most" Black Canary said. My eyes widened about to retort, but I sighed in defeat my eyes narrowing. I didn't have the energy to argue the same thing again.

"None of this goes out of this room right?" I asked digging my fingers into the couch arms. Black Canary nodded. "Yes." I mumbled scrunching my brows together.

"Why do you care about Wally's opinion of you, he treated you right since you arrived here." Black Canary asked. I shrugged avoiding her gaze.

"I don't know exactly why its just I don't want to even imagine how Wally would react when I explained the truth about myself, how he would take my past, my lies, who my parents are." I looked up. "And I don't want to imagine that either." I growled glaring daggers at the floor for no apparent reason. Black Canary smiled.

"He may not react the way you think." My face softened and I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little curious. She chuckled.

"That seems to have stricken your interest." I narrowed my eyes.

"Well?" I grumbled impatiently.

"Wally did not exactly take your death well. He panicked, worried about you, wanting you back. He acted as if he had cared for you." She explained. My eyes widened and I shot forward beginning to panic.

"No! He cant care about me this is horrible…." I rambled

"Artemis." Black Canary said calmly

"What would happened to him, how I would make him feel, what my f."

"ARTEMIS!" Black Canary yelled stopping my in my panicked state. "Finally, it seems I could not get through to you." She chuckled. "Why are you scared about Wally caring for you?" She pressed. I sighed.

"I don't want to think or talk about the things that my father would be capable of doing to him if he found out about him caring about me, and not just the teammate way. The last boyfriend I had didn't go well, he ended up dying and I ended up watching." I shuddered as I remembered the blood, the sad look on his beautiful face. "It was horrible seeing his beautiful bloodied body on the floor not moving." A shiver ran through me as I invisioned Wally's body in Jason's place.

"There is something else." She added.

"No that's it." I grumbled swearing inwardly not to say anymore. I had already given to much away.

"Your afraid to realize you return the feelings that Wally has for you and possibly you care even more then he does. Your afraid to let him in even though your not alone anymore. You have a team Artemis, a family. You have people who will help you and will protect you."

"I DON'T NEED PROTECTION I NEED ASSURANCE!" I yelled curling my fingers in tight fists. "So what if I am, so what. I cant always be the one with no weaknesses, no emotions. I'm not as stone cold as my father is or wanted me to be. I don't want to be like him, be what he wanted." I screamed falling onto my knees covering my face in my hands, commanding the tears that were threatening to fall to stay in my eye sockets. Black Canary kneeled down next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No one expects that of you Artemis, not anymore." I looked up.

"But that's who I am, who I always will be, the tough on, the one with no emotions, the one who does everything, the one who doesn't fail but yet still does anyway. The perfect one. I thought that was what everyone wanted from me." I explained.

"Artemis that's what your father wanted you to be. You control your life Artemis, you decide who you want to be, what you want to do, your choices are all yours. You can do whatever you want, Hero or Villain."

"But I killed people, I-"

"you weren't in power of those choices. Those people that were killed died from the evil of your father. None of the league doubts you ever did that free willingly. Artemis however much you think you are like Sportsmaster your not. Your Artemis Crock, the strong, determined, independent young heroine I've come to know and care about. And your also one of the biggest and greatest hero's I know." She ended. I did something I never did, I smiled geniunley, it was not forced or fake, it was a true smile.

"Thank you Black Canary," I said getting up off the floor."I might as well tell them so they can wrap their heads around the fact. I can only begin to trust them if they start to trust me. And lets hope it goes well." I finished leaving the room confident and ready for what they thought, especially what Wally thought.

"Artemis down, time for Wally," She rolled her eyes. "What fun?"

AN" Do you like it? Was it good! I thought it was way better then my other stories. THIS WAS AN AWESOME EPISODE IT MADE ME SQUEAL WITH DELIGHT. Ps: I never squeal…. Anywho press the magical button down there or Artemis will send an arrow up you're a$$... nevermind, I tend to get carried away…

Up Next: Wally's therapy secession. What Fun! xD


End file.
